


Head Above Water

by JaliceCookie



Series: Liliah Jensen [3]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: 13reasonswhy, F/M, dance, romantic, season2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 00:58:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17172830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaliceCookie/pseuds/JaliceCookie
Summary: Tyler threatened to drown - Liliah did everything in her power to save him....





	Head Above Water

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone - finally I´am able to upload another Part of my ´Liliah Jensen´ series. I hope you like it and i wish all of you happy christmas holidays :-)

"What are you waiting for sister?"

Justin Foley noticed, that his new soon to be ´sister´ Liliah Jensen was still standing in front of the sports hall, in wich the ball was - better known as Spring Fling. 

"I could ask you the same question - random boy that should be soon my brother", Liliah replied, don´t looking up from her smartphone. She texted Tyler again five minutes ago, that she was waiting for him, that she would be happy to share a dance with him. But Tyler didn´t answer her, he didn´t even read the message in Whatsapp. Maybe he was just late or his parent´s want to talk to him about an important topic - stuff like that. 

"Cause youre standin here for about twenty minutes...", replied Justin with an worried look on his face. 

"And? Is that your problem?", the glasses wearer replied, she really didn´t wanna talk with Justin right now, plus the fact that she haven´t seen him for almost a year changes things a lot. Her exchange year in England gave her a whole new glaze on different things. It was still hard to belive, that Justin Foley, the date master of Liberty High had changed so much. And even if that could be the truth, it was her own business she need to deal with right now - not Justins.

"Clay said i should practise my big brother skills"

"And this includes annoying me until i come with you into the sport hall?"

"Exactly"

"I can´t Justin, i need to wait for my date"

"Oh come on Liliah, you don´t tell us who it will be? What if this guy is an jerk and is not going to show up here? Let´s have some fun with the other people in there"

"I don´t wanna go inside, have fun with Clay´s friends and maybe miss how he comes here and....I don´t know, thinks i didn´t want to go with him to Spring Fling"

"Can you tell me his name please?"

"Why should i? I don´t even know you so close"

"Clay told me a lot about you, and how much he cares about his little sister"

"You know, that Clay is just one year older than I´am - and still he thinks i need protection"

"Maybe he is right about this point"

"I was on my own in England"

"I didn´t say, that you are not independent - i just ask you to come with me, enjoy the dance"

"Did Clay said the same words to you, before we drive here?"

"Possible"

"Allright - just one dance Justin"

And so Liliah followed Justin Foley into the Sports Hall, for one dance with the Hope, that Tyler is going to show up here very soon.

 

*********

 

While they were dancing, Liliah noticed, how Justin looked so often to Jessica. His glazes were full of pain,fear and longing. It was sad to see such an unhappy Emotion on Foleys Face, he really misses here, even he didn´t told this to anybody of the small group, Lia could see it so clear. She was still not clear about the news, she had missed during her year in England, Clay and her Parent´s just gave her some details. It was like an big puzzle she need to finish. After the next song was finished, she went to the bar to get herself a glas of juice.

 

"Sure you don´t wear hot underwear under that dress Jensen?"

Oh no - not him, Lia thoughed as she heard the Voice of Montgomery de la Cruz really near to her right ear. She don´t like him, his unfriendly word or the fact he is hanging out with Bryce Walker. 

"Are you deaf? I already told you a few days ago - it is not your Business de la Cruz", Lia hissed annoyed at him. 

"Isn´t it? Oh wait, you want to be fucked by this looser? You ktnow he is just a little piece of shit!"

Liliah looked angry at Monty , what is wrong with this boy? 

"I´am not your Type - you like other girls, not a shy one, that is wearing glasses, don´t talk much to other people and loves to read books. So mind your own fucking problems and leave me alone Montgomery!"

She tried to speach with much confidence as possible and Monty rolled his eyes annoyed seconds later.

"Let me have look Jensen"

As he came closer with his Hand to her leg, Lia acted impulsively and thrown the contents of the glass in his face.

"Don´t touch me Psycho!"

"Stay away from my Sister or you will be very sorry!"

Justin put an arm around Lia and pulled her softly away from Monty.

"Yes....thanks Justin"

She gave him an really thankful look, he stand up for her - that was the first time somebody did that for her - maybe Justin wasn´t so bad after all.

 

********

 

"Excuse me for a minute"

Liliah wanted to go to the bathroom, even when in the bowle wasn´t an alcohol, she just wanted some space to check her smartphone. Maybe Tyler was now outside and still waiting for her. So the 16 year old left sports hall and was on her way to the toilets, after she heard her brothers voice. Clay sounded so worried, was he in trouble or danger?

"I can go to the toilet later...maybe he needs my help", the glasses wearer said to herself and changed the direction.

 

"Tyler!"

After the left the building she saw Tyler and Clay, both were stand not far away from the Entrance to the sports hall - but why? She don´t care about the reason, started to run into the direction to the boy, she had so much feelings for - but Clay stopped her.

"You need to go back inside Liliah! Now!", her older brother said to her.

"No!", Lia replied, she wouldn´t listen to an order from Clay.

"You are not my boss so...no!", she replied herself and tried to get out of Clays strong grip.

"It is not safe right now Lia please", Clay replied his words.

"Let go off me Clay! I want to be next to my date!", Lia hissed at her older brother and this words made Clay let go off her for two seconds, before he realized, what he had done. But it was to late, Lia stepped away from Clay and wanted to go to Tyler - but she stopped as she saw that her friend had a gun in his hands, he looked angry and...destroyed.

"Your brother is right Lia - you should go away", Tyler said, tried to not looking in her beautiful green eyes.

"What? Tyler....please don´t do something...you would be sorry about - i just waiting for you...to go to the ball with you..b....but you didn´t respond to my Whatsapp i send you", Lia said unsure, that was not a good sign, that the boy was standing here with an dangerous weapon in his hands.

 

"I know how you feel Tyler, you don´t have to do this", Clay said, while took one step closer to his little sister.

"You don´t know fucking anything about me Jenson! Nothing!", Tyler hissed at him.

"I do....i know you love the Harry Potter Films, make beautiful pictures, eating Pizza with me and spend time with me....look at me Tyler....please", Lia was begging at him. 

"You should leave Lia, I don´t want to hurt you", Tyler said with tears in his eyes.

"I´am not leaving Tyler - tell me what´s the reason for....that....and I promise we find a way out....out of the water that is about drowning you...."; Lia whisperd carefully.

 

From the background she could here Justin and Jessica screaming, Clay told them to go in and closeing the doors. But Lia´s Focus was just on Tyler. What happend to him during the year she was gun? What horrible event in his life has forced him to go such a way?

"I´am drown and you can´t save me - it´s to late. There are people in this sports hall, that need to be....", before Tyler could even finish his words, Lia stopped him by starting to whimper.

"No! What about Cyrus, Mckenzie or Alex? They are all your friends and....wait a second....oh my....no....no.....he is such an urgh....bad person!", Lia cursed after she counted one and one together - Monty had made an Allusion by the bar - how weak and dumb Tyler was. Something bad must have happend to Tyler.

"Who?", Clay asked now, he had no plan about what his sister was talking - or about what person she was talking about.

"Montgomery - isn´t that right Tyler? Did he hurt you too?", Lia could see the pain in Tyler´s face and how he was struggeling with all of this.

"D...did...he hurt you....?", Tyler asked with fear in his voice.

"He...tried....and....", before Lia was able to give him an full answer, Tony showed up in his red mustang.

"Come on - or we all get in trouble", he said serious to the small group.

"It´s just Tony, you can trust him", Clay said to Tyler, after he carefully put the gun in his own hands.

"Wait - I don´t wanna say goodbye to you Tyler"

Lia was not thinking about any negative effects her hug could have on Tyler, she just pulled her hands around him and started crying. This should be the perfect ball evening and now...her boyfriend was ill and need to leave? That was not fair! 

"We will find a way to help Tyler, can you please let go off him, he needs to drive away with Tony", Clay said to his sister, he had no idea that Tyler was Lia´s Date for Spring Fling.

"I...i love", Lia said, after she let go of Tyler and watched how the photographer get in Tony´s car and both were driving away. In the distance you could here how the police was coming closer to the Liberty High School.

 

"Clay...the gun....", Lia said sadly, they need to get ride of it - otherwise the police will thinking that her brother planed something horrible.

"Shit! Go to the others - i hide it in the woods - now go Lia!"

And this Time Liliah listend to her brothers words - hopeing he would be successful with his plan.

 

 

  

 

**THE END**

 
    
    
      
    
      
    
    

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
